


A Job Interview With The Devil

by litwyck



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Language, Platonic Relationships, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litwyck/pseuds/litwyck
Summary: After finding out what you're capable of by accident Dante offers you a position into the famous Devil May Cry shop.Only...he has never conducted a job interview so you're going to be the new guinea pig for what he's got in mind.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting on AO3 and writing a Reader-centric fic. I usually only read stories here but decided to try writing my ideas after being inspired by authors like mamaclover, Synchron, and Keeroo (which btw thank you for helping me choose whether I should use tumblr or AO3 to post).
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I have in store for you dear reader!!

You knew it wasn’t right to be out at night. Who didn’t? Especially in Red Grave City where the unspoken curfew was there for a very clear reason.

When you walked out of the library you heaved a heavy sigh already seeing the street lamps on and the sky a dark violet. 

“Shit...I can’t believe I stayed so long.” A tired pout manifested. 

The electricity had gone out in your apartment so you decided to go out today to avoid staying inside. The city was laced with construction projects left and right so there weren’t many places to go but the library was one building that thankfully managed to avoid destruction from the Qliphoth - your former home away from home. The essential community buildings were the ones to gain necessities like water and electricity first so you were able to stay a long time. In fact, you were able to write up and print out a resume so you could get back to finding a job. 

Looking at the paper in your hands you felt a tinge of pride. Maybe life could truly go back to normal. Your pout lifted to a soft smile as you put the resume in your bag.

_I hope the electricity is back on_ , you thought. _I could go for the lasagna from last night. Shit! Is the fridge even on? Did all the food go bad?!_ You started to panic causing a surge of energy to spread through your body. You had to get home.

Pulling your bag closer, you left the comfort of the library’s entrance and made your way quickly down the familiar route home. To cut time you dashed, leapt, climbed, and - every now and again - flipped your way through broken winding streets and debris-filled shortcuts. A large jump over a small ravine landed you perfectly on your feet and into the nicer part of the city. 

“Phew...I hope no one saw that”, you muttered checking yourself. Everything was in your bag and there were no bruises on your body.

“No! NO! Get away from us!” A woman cried.

Your next turn led you down an alley - that was currently filled with demons. Twitchy Empusa’s surrounded a couple cowering in the middle. You halted in shock. The last time you saw those demons was half a year ago. _Why are they back?_ The couple continued to wail and kick when the Empusa’s drew closer, scuttling around them, some screeching up the walls.

Closest to you were crushed boxes, trash, and debris. A small sewer pipe stuck out from the small ravine behind you. You felt another surge of energy, your body anticipating the coming battle. You saw your veins glow a faint vermillion from the power building up within.

A demonic screech echoed in the night. “URGH! FUCK! FUCK! GET OFF!” A man howled.

Acting quickly, you dropped your bag and turned to yank the hand-held pipe from the eroded street - garnering the attention of a close Empusa. Seeing it rear its ugly head you violently wacked it.

“Over here!” You yelled to gain the attention of the demons.

You kicked off racing towards the couple. Dodging a diving Empusa from above, twisting passed an advancing claw, you stepped off from the ground towards the wall and pushed off over more frantic demons. You focused in on the Empusa wrestling the male and readied your pipe. When in range, the Empusa looked up curiously to get hit with a face full of steel. The creepy crawler was knocked away from the couple but not without spraying them with a good splash of blood.

Landing on your feet where the Empusa once stood you turned to the couple with the best welcoming smile you could muster. 

“I’ll take care of this! You two hurry off where it’s safer”.

The man, who was coated with the most amount of blood, was gawking in a silent scream. Practically going cross-eyed trying to see if the blood running down his forehead was real. The woman shared the same expression as she looked horrified at her bloody lover. 

You sighed. _The blood’s totally going to get in his mouth_.

All of the Empusas screeched in your direction.

“EEEEEEEEE!” The couple comically stumbled up and out of the alley as fast as they could.

“Oh SHIT! I ate the blood! I ATE THE BLOOD!” The man gagged.

_There it is._

Now it was only you and the demons. Just like how it was inside the Qliphoth. But back then you were trapped with them. Now? They are trapped with you.

Five. That’s how many were surrounding you in the narrow alley. The two you wacked were stumbling around but could still cause damage. Your heart beat faster; breath picking up. From nervousness or excitement you couldn’t decide. Maybe both. 

“Long time no see”.

You threw the pipe for a small flip in the air - wounded Empusa #1 rushed forward - and when you caught it you hit a home run across its head. #2 straightened up on its legs reaching full height; #5 scuttled hungrily towards the fresh blood from its kin; wounded #3 carelessly swung at you. Blocking with your pipe, #5 caught your attention. “Oh you’re not getting away!”. #4 dived from the wall above. You had to quickly knock yourself backwards to avoid getting hit, causing you to lose footing and fall on your ass. _Shit!_ #4 didn’t land right and bashed its chin against the pavement.

A quick kip up got you on your feet. #5 was devouring the blood of #1, the sight throwing you off until you located your weapon and made haste.

“Eyes up here!”

A devilish glint in your eye. A stomp on its back and a hard two-handed grip slam from your pipe ended its meal. Three left. All right in front of you. Uh oh - you needed some distance quick.

Falling back, you grounded your feet, swung out your right arm behind you to lunge and push your body backwards. Your left hand that held the pipe swooshed to follow the right arm behind your head to help kick your feet up bashing #3 on its chin. Finishing the handstand on your feet you got up. _Ho-ly shit._ You pulled it off! Whatever you got from the Qliphoth totally changed your body. Or at least let you pull off sick-nasty stunts. Sick. That’s what you were going to be if you didn’t have something to eat soon. _Oh no! The fridge!_

The power you felt burst tenfold, red radiating like flames off your arms and legs. You needed to finish this now. With conviction in your soul you assessed the situation and got to work.

Dashing low towards #2, you dodged #4, and proceeded to bash #2’s frail legs, torso, and head in one-go. Thrusting the pipe behind on your right side speared through #3’s torso making gross squelching sounds as the creature wriggled for release. Yanking the pipe back made #3 fall forward. Turning to face #4 you were met with it’s gaping maw in a screech. With a flinch and a quick reflex you thrusted the pipe upwards in the maw through the brain. Its twitching lasted for several moments before slowing down - signaling the end to the Empusa’s party.

The quiet made you close your eyes and focus on your heavy breathing. Eventually the pipe fell from your hands but the clatter of it hitting the ground didn’t come. It was lodged in the Empusa. Opening your eyes faced you to the carnage you had created. Blood was all over your clothes, hands, and bits of your hair. 

You slowly stepped backwards. Your hands couldn’t help but shake - a quick glance showed the red glow from before was now a faint shimmer. This was what scared you about what you were capable of.

_I’m not a demon...I know I ate some but I had to live! But demons can only kill like this._

Blood caked the alley floor and mid-way up the walls. You couldn’t even look at the ugly bugs.

_Why did I even go out?! I need to leave. If anyone sees…_

A wolf whistle from above caught your attention.

Movement from the building tops snapped your head towards the entrance of the alley. 

“I didn’t know there was another Devil Hunter in town. Hope you haven’t been taking any of my gigs” The cheerful tone and chuckle didn’t comfort you. 

“Um,” you blinked and tried to process what was happening, “I’m not a ‘devil hunter’.”

The mysterious man strided forward into the bloody cesspool to get a closer look at the damage. “From the look of things...I don’t think that’s the case”.

“A bit rough around the edges,” he got really close to #4, idly analyzing how the pipe was still lodged in the head. That’s when the skittering of a half-alive #3 started. **Bang!**

“But with some training, I’m sure you could make one hell of a fighter”.

Both pistols aimed at #4 and #3 were put back into their holsters.

“Can never be too sure” He glances over his shoulder at you with a grin.

_His voice sounds familiar._

You arched your brow, “‘Training’? I don’t know anyone that does that here”. And truthfully you didn’t. You were aware of a notorious _shop_ that dealt in all things demons but didn’t have any knowledge on it or an interest in seeking it out. It was simply out of your routine.

“Well, that’s where you’re in luck!” With a flourish of his coat, he turned to you and threw up two big thumbs at himself, “I’m just the guy you’re looking for~”.

He was definitely something. You couldn’t help but try to cover your laugh with your bloody hands at his theatrics. 

His smirk didn’t falter even when he noticed how your cheeks and hands unnaturally glowed in the darkness. 

“You know…” He slowly closed the distance, “I came because I felt there were demons nearby who needed their ass kicked, but I didn’t think there was one of their kind to beat me to the punch.”

_Wait, what?_

You flinched, your body shying away, stopping its glow, “No, I’m not a demon.”

A thin white eyebrow quirked up, “Half-demon?”

He almost sounded hopeful.

“Fully human.”

With a sigh, he crossed his arms and shifted his weight on one foot like a displeased parent. “I wanna believe you, but there’s nothing that can hide the power I sense off of you”.

Baby blues bore into your eyes - this was a conversation you were going to have apparently. 

“Let’s start with something easy....where’d you learn to fight like that?”

You paused but decided it was best to answer whatever question he had if you wanted to keep this little situation quiet. “Inside that big tree the...Qliphoth. That’s what everyone was calling it at least. There wasn’t anything else to do if I wanted to live y’know? I had to hide, fight, and survive.”

“You were in there?” He squinted out of confusion and worry, “How did you even get in?”

_When did it all start…Oh yeah..._

“It all happened so fast. I remember I was...riding my bike by this lake next to an abandoned house and when I stopped to look out over the water...that tree just came out. It was massive - took up the whole lake. I remember the road caving in...I started to fall...and that’s how I ended up in the tree.”

He nodded silently - visualizing the destruction of his family’s home.

You stayed quiet also, trying to think of something else to add. 

“Um! As for the glow,” forcing a stream of energy to make your hands glow red, “I’m not too sure why I can do it but I was able to do it back at the Qliphoth. That tree was a hot spot for demons so I think by spending a long time in it I got...demonic radiation?”

A snort from him made you realize how silly it sounded out loud so you couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Well, Glowstick, I’m sure we could’ve gotten you out sooner if we knew you were in there”

“Glowstick?!” You laughed out. Cheeks flaring from embarrassment.

He shrugged with a smirk.

“I did hear people but I didn’t want to become demon bait.” 

“Well, I think you outgrew that title tonight, Glowstick”.

This strange man was actually teasing you in a bloody alleyway. What has your night become?

“I’ve made up my mind,” He puts his hands to his hips with determination in his eyes, “I want you as an official Devil May Cry hunter”.

_What?_

“Pay isn’t much but I could use another member in case something happens. To keep the shop alive and running”. 

You were so not going to risk signing up for a job you had no idea about. In an alley no less.

“This...has got to be a scam, right?” You backed away.

He exhaled a laugh.

“You’re really asking for credentials?” Surely you had to know of his work.

With your confused stare he bowed his head dramatically with a sigh.

“All my life demons have been on my ass. From Temen-ni-Gru, Mallet Island, Fortuna, Vie de Marli and even now. They don’t call me the ‘Legendary Devil Hunter’ for nothing, Glowstick”.

He liked that he could introduce himself and not just be known as a ‘Son of Sparda’. He wasn’t in a shadow anymore. He’s made a name for himself.

“Oh wow...that’s incredible!” You were taken aback in awe. Making a note to ask for stories later.

Then it hit you. This was a huge opportunity. A ‘ ** _Legendary_** Devil Hunter’ was asking you to work with him. After one accidental meeting. You stared off in the distance weighing your options - the hunter tilted his head noticing this. 

A job had just fallen at your feet. Why wouldn’t you take it? Then again, why should you take it? 

Hands thrown up, the man started to walk out the alley, “It was just an offer, but I see you got-”

“Part-time”

“Part-time?”

You nodded meeting his gaze. 

“You think devil hunting is a part-time gig?”

“It just means I’ll finish off jobs in half the time you can”. You said jokingly with a smile.

His chuckle reverberated through his whole body. 

“You’re really something. Can’t wait to see what you’re made of”. He continued out of the alley before stopping with a finger in the air - an ‘aha!’ thought dawning in.

Pointing said finger at you he made his way back and dug in his coat pocket for a plain looking card that could use some graphic design.

“Return that to me will you? That’s my last one”.

_Smooth._

“Sure” You grinned. This was definitely going to be interesting.

“Oh!” You stopped him, “What’s your name?”.

“Dante. You?”

“Y/N”.

He nodded, “Well come by when you’re ready, Glowstick”. With that he saluted you and leaped out of sight.

Releasing a breath you didn’t know you held you gazed at the white card in your hands. It was slowly getting sullied with blood smears but the gloss on it helped to keep it legible.

_Devil May Cry, huh?_

You stood reflecting. Maybe you wouldn’t have to hide your power anymore...It could be used for good and you wouldn’t have to fight alone. You could be a part of something greater.

_Oh! Gotta get home! Electricity! Refrigerator! Lasagna!_

Jogging down the other end of the alley you came in from you gathered your bag and held it in your hands to not purposefully get the blood from your clothes on it. Rushing out of the alley and leaping to the next street you couldn’t help but think that this was the start of something exciting. Your heart beat faster; breath picking up. From nervousness or excitement you couldn’t decide. Maybe both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's questioning of Dante's skills is basically "Oh you’re a devil hunter? Name every demon" lol.  
> Initially there wasn't going to be a first chapter but I figured I had to show what you were capable of instead of  
> jumping right into the interview process. 
> 
> Parkour Tricks You Performed In Order:  
> Wall Run; Kip Up; Macaco (reference video from teamfarang)
> 
>   
> Thank you so much for reading! Another chapter should be out within the month if college doesn't eat me up by then.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Stay safe ( ´ ∀ ` )


	2. The Induction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured whenever Reader’s glowing it looks like Dante’s Charge Shot (DMC5) - hope that helps with visualizing the fight scenes. I re-read this chapter so many times - changing and adding things - eventually I had to stop lol. Hope you enjoy!

“This is it.”

The mid-morning sun shined on you as you stood outside the large door of the renowned shop’s bricked building. The dim neon sign above matched the logo on the card. Everything was telling you that you were at the right place but something was holding you back from going inside. It was that the moment you made your entrance your routine would make its exit. There was hesitancy in this leap of faith. 

_I already called him yesterday so he’s expecting me anyway..._

Your call yesterday with Dante about scheduling a meeting time was...interesting. After your initial encounter you used a whole day to reflect on his offer before finally calling him. On the line, it seemed that Dante was arguing with someone else and answered you with a hurried greeting - he didn’t want to miss out on a potential client but he also wanted to continue his argument. 

“Hi Dante, it’s Y/N. We met a few days ago during that demon attack?”

“Hey! Glowstick! Thought you’d never call.” He perked up immediately. You could almost hear the grin on the other end; his excitement made you smile.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ve been thinking about your offer and...I would like to know when I can come in for an interview?” The anticipation was making you nervous but you had made your decision. Who knows, maybe adding 'devil hunter' to your resume might make you look eccentric.

He hummed as he flipped through some papers, “I’m free...the day after tomorrow; come in anytime, I’ll be here.”

Someone in the background muffled a snide response. Dante turned to Vergil with a dirty look and pointed to the phone then to his mouth in a ‘shush’. Vergil returned his glare for as long as he could be bothered before retreating to his room.

“That sounds great! Should I bring anything?” You eagerly readied your pen for some brutal note-taking.

“Nah, just make sure to get a good workout in before coming over.” 

“Ooookay,” you noted in large letters. But that did raise the question, “um, what will I be doing for the interview?”

He didn’t give you a proper answer.

That may be the other factor building up your hesitation right now. But nonetheless you were going to go inside and get that job from doing whatever he wanted so you could actually have some cash coming in and some use for your new abilities that you wouldn’t need to hide. As long as that ‘whatever he wanted’ was in reason.

Walking up the steps you crossed the threshold of the door into the shop; ignoring the stop of a large van that parked outside. 

“...well, I couldn’t stop you if I tried...Heh, yeah see you in a bit. I’ll probably be out back by then but let yourselves in.” Ending the call, Dante reclined back in his chair and would’ve gone back to his magazine if he didn’t spot you making your way to his desk. 

“Perfect timing!” 

A bright smile lit up your features. He’s starting to like your reactions.

“Hi Dante! How’re you doing?” You adjusted your best jacket over a nice athletic shirt - you weren’t sure how much movement you’d be doing but you wanted to be ready for anything while still looking casual-professional for the interview.

“Not bad, just enjoying my day off. Hope you’re ready for your ‘interview’.”

“Ready for anything!” You assured yourself.

“Now that’s the spirit!” The motivated energy in the room made him bounce up from his seat. “Y’know,” he began to stretch, “I never really did this kind of thing before; interviewing someone to be a devil hunter. Everyone I work with pretty much just came along for the ride.” You hummed in agreement with a nod; making quick glances to look at the interior decor. Was that an Empusa dartboard?

“That’s why!” You returned your attention to your future boss. “I had to really think about what to do to see someone’s capabilities. Well, more so yours since you’re the first one. Come to think of it…”, he started muttering, “I should do this with him too. Never did see him in battle…” he folded his arms and dunked his head in thought. In his silence, the rock ballad on the jukebox caught your attention. There was also this thick demonic energy that engulfed the room but figuring this was a shop dealing with all things demon it had to be normal.

“What is the interview process?” You had to know.

He shot back up, like the theatrical man he is, “How does a little sparring match sound? I see you can hold your own against demons but can you hold your own against a devil hunter?” 

You tensed up. _I guess I should have expected this._

There was one drawback to his request, you never used your skills on a human before. It was simply out of the question. But he had to be legendary for a reason so it should be okay to fight him. How else were you going to get that first-hand training he boasted about?

With determination you repeated, “I’m ready for anything.”

He closed his eyes and smirked, “Well then, follow me.”

He led you from the lobby to a corridor leading out back. From behind him you got a good gauge of his height; you noted his purposeful gait; and how his muscles were firm and thick from what you could see around his large red coat. 

No you weren’t checking him out - you were sizing him up.

The hallway led to a backroom that had a washer and dryer, some shelves filled with detergents, dryer wipes, and cleaning supplies. The room was lit by two large tinted windows on either side of the door leading outside. He opened it and led you to a wide alley. You walked into the arena with Dante following suit - not before he grabbed two replica swords from a corner of the backroom.

“Alright, Glowstick,” Dante hustled a good few feet away from you, “no going back.” He bounced from foot to foot psyching himself up. “You ready?”

You stretched and gave your hands a good shake, revving up your power to create a glow from your veins. “Yep” you curtly agreed. But there was something holding you back; eating you up inside. This hesitancy should pass, right?

“Y/N” His tone was serious now; a shiver crawling over you. “Your interview is simple: you knock me down once and you’re in. You can try as many times as you like but if at any time you want to quit I’ll let you go...and the offer closes.” He points one of the replica swords at you - baby blue eyes cold as ice. “...capisce?”

Your interview...is to fight this behemoth of a man. **_This_ ** _is Day One?_

Looking from the sword to his eyes you nodded, “I understand.”

To emphasize your point you took off your jacket, tossed it near the door, and took a fighting stance. Energy roared as flames from your arms. He puts down the sword and smirks - his whole demeanor changes back to his casual self. Thankfully.

“I figured you're more of a sword fighter from how you used that pipe the other day so I got us these bad boys.” He presented both replicas. The swords were wide with dips near the tip - almost lookalikes to his personal sword just without the screaming skull for a cross-guard.

You blinked in shock; you haven’t really used a sword. Small knives, pipes, even a weird metal arm glove you found at the Qliphoth that ultimately blew up; but you never came across a sword. Especially in modern times.

You could adapt though. 

Your eyes widened as Dante lifted one of the swords overhead like a dart, “Woah! woah! Don’t throw the sword!”

It was too late. He’d already thrown it in your direction. Quickly you jumped back just for the sword to spear into the ground in front of you. 

Your future boss was crazy.

“Look at the bright side! You didn’t get stabbed” He smirked, holding his faux Rebellion replica expectantly and getting in position.

A heavy sigh fell from your lips as you broke out of your shocked stupor and stepped up to your training sword. Just as King Arthur pulled the sword from the stone, you gritted your teeth and wrenched the replica from the asphalt. A couple of slashes in the air revealed that it was pretty lightweight. You gave it a small toss, like you would to your pipe, and caught it before taking a fighting stance. Both hands clutched the handle. On top of not having fought anyone before you were supposed to use a sword. What if you cut him? Could he sue you? Would you go to jail?

Both fighters looked ready - but no one moved...for a good while. The silence is deafening.

Dante blinked and relaxed, “Hey, y’know I’m giving you the first hit right?”

“Oh..uh..right.” 

He was human. You don’t fight humans. But you needed to. 

_If I hold back, I’ll lose this opportunity forever._

Dante could tell you were getting frustrated but before he could say anything you blurted frantically, “Look, I’m sorry, I’ve never really fought a person before I just need a sec...I think.”

He did give you seconds, even minutes, and at this point it might be sundown before you made a step. Lucky for you there was an alternative.

You closed your eyes to steady yourself and that’s when you felt a force pulse past you like a gust of wind. Opening your eyes met you with a complete devil. Dante had devil triggered; baby blues turning blazing crimson; ripples of ebony scales layered his skin; his previous red coat was spiky and looked infused to his skin. 

Truly a sight to behold.

“You're a demon?” 

“Half.” His voice was modified as it echoed on itself. “But now that I look like a demon you’ll be able to focus, right?”

You focused on his new look. There was no mistaking it - he looked like a demon.

_Just another demon._

“Yeah, that helps a lot…” Red demonic power passionately raced through your veins. The dim flames of energy were lit anew; your pupils gaining a faint glow. 

“Now that you look like any other demon...I can take you down faster. Hope you’re ready to hire me!”

Dante returned to his fighting stance, a soft self-congratulatory ‘jackpot’ slipping from his lips.

“To be honest, Glowstick,” he glanced above to the shop’s back wall then back to you, “you just made this a whole lot harder on yourself.” He lunged toward you with a yell. 

You braced yourself as he charged closer. 

_Steady..._

When in distance you swung underhand to clash with his incoming sword to block. The replicas grinded against each other as you two were face to face pushing on your swords to force the other back. You were nearly knocked back but you stood your ground. Dante put one hand on his blade‘s tip to push more against you; he was winning the strength test quickly. Your sword was getting closer to your face - you had to escape. You jumped back and took a slash at him. He blocked each slash - left, right, left, up. You swing at his feet but he flipped over your move with a cocky “woohoo!”. As he was standing up you went to clock him with your pommel but he zips behind you and swerves you off your feet with his leg. 

“Wah!”

Before you hit the ground you dunked into a roll. _This is not going well..._

The devil put a hand on his hip and his sword on his shoulder, “You’re going to have to try a little harder than that.”

Out of pure desperation you threw your sword at him. Dante waited till the last possible second to block it but by then you were already behind him. Wrapping your engines for arms around his waist you went to suplex the beast. Dante was a bit surprised when he was gradually lifted in the air but before you could get him on the ground he let go of his sword to catch his weight on his hands causing the both of you to flip. You were still latched on until his chitin coat started to wriggle.

“What the-” 

The coat was in fact two wings that had burst open and knocked you to the bricked building. Before the impact, your feet planted on the wall’s surface and you leapt off back to him. The vibrations of the collision rattling a nearby window. 

Your body was in pure turbo mode. Forget this was an interview, this was a fight between another demon. Instinct manifested this as another life-or-death battle for you. You put more of your effort, exerted more strength, and was able to get some small hits on him. Dante didn’t hold back for a second. Even if he had more experience and far more strength than you he wanted you to put your 100% into this fight. That was what it meant to be a devil hunter.

Swords long forgotten you two sparred with fists and kicks. He would commend you later on how close you got to getting him to the ground - if you weren’t going to surrender by then. Each time he knocked you to the ground he thought it would be curtain’s call for you - but you kept on surprising him by getting back up. He admired that immensely.

Muscles ached and bruises started to form but your body kept going. You were a lightstream as you dashed around Dante desperately trying to get any weak spot. It was at one point when Dante had enough and in a quick flurry of movement latched on to your arm, swept you off your feet, and body slammed you to the ground. A surprised cry escaped you at the impact. You tried to get up but your free arm gave way from the strain of fighting the weight on top of you. _Oh come on._

Dante pinned the arm he caught to your back. Kneeling over you - one knee to your right and the other crossing over your legs - he was able to keep you held down with his torso.

Struggling gave no results so you relaxed with a tired sigh. This was utterly exhausting.

“Look, this is fun and all but I really don’t have all day”. His hot breath was right by your ear as he leaned in - adding more weight. “How about...if you can _get up_ you’re in.”

The closeness of his voice and breath may have sated your romantic urges but his words were what irked you. You hadn’t even made him stumble onto his knees after two hours of this.

_Do I really give up here? If I leave…I can never come back. I’d have to really hide what I can do. Completely forget it. But...how could I just_ **_forget_ ** _what happened to me?_

Irritation bloomed and fueled your determination.

_Forget the dozens of demons I’ve almost died to? Forget starving in the Qliphoth? Forget that I fucking glow? How could I just throw that away?!_

Your free arm slammed on the pavement - shaking from your mild anger and the roar of power within. Dante eyed your movements curiously as you were trembling under him.

_I_ **_will_ ** _win._

You adjusted yourself to get your pinned arm's shoulder on the ground. Dante moved with your movements but kept a heavy pressure. He could make a teasing comment right now but only furrowed his brows watching....waiting.

Focusing your energy, you moved your legs one at a time into a low squat, effectively raising Dante to lay on your back in a piggy-back ride. His face was right next to your ear as he was at a slight decline.

“Woah-oh-oh! Look who finally came around. Well, Glowstick, I guess that-”

SLAM!

With force you never thought you had, you shot up backwards to body slam the devil on to his back. The ground shuddered from the meteoric impact leaving a spider-web of cracks on the asphalt.

“Gah! Uuuggghh...” The collision forced the air out of his lungs, especially with your added weight. His back and crown of his head took the painful end of the stick. 

Your mind was still hazy as you lifted yourself off just for the pinned arm to be snagged by the scaly claws still clinging on only by reflex. Without a second thought, you tore your arm away. You stood victoriously over the demon knocked on the ground. Both interview quotas were met: you had escaped Dante's grasp and successfully knocked him to the ground once. You were now an official devil hunter of _Devil May Cry_.

With a groan Dante reverted back to his human form. When he opened his eyes baby blues met red. You were looking down on him - unaware that the flames of energy radiating off of your body gave you a demonic silhouette. He stared back up at you - your new red eyes throwing him off a bit considering you were supposed to be human. You looked so fierce and confident after “defeating him” that he couldn’t help but find it kind of hot. 

Dante was taken out of his thoughts when you gently offered a hand to help him up. He didn't expect the aid as it wasn't usually given but it was just one more thing to admire about you. He smirked and clasped your hand but got up on his own. 

“You did great! Nice finisher. No really, I think my back gave out.” He stretched his back to emphasize his point. You chuckled at his over exaggeration.

“So...did I make it in?”

“What? Of course you did! You finally got me down.” He grinned before slapping your back in congratulation. Knocking the wind out of you as payback.

His cocky grin melted into a soft smile and he patted your shoulder before leaving to pick up the replica swords, “From the moment I saw your work I wanted you in, remember? Today only proved my point. I’m glad you didn’t quit. Had me for a second, I’ll give you that.”

He dropped the swords near your jacket by the door when he noticed your arm.

Deep, bloody, claw marks streamed down your forearm. 

He cringed knowing that was from his claws - if he didn’t devil trigger he wouldn’t have injured his new employee on their first day. Following his gaze you finally saw the gashes and that’s when the pain kicked in.

“Hey Lady! You know first aid right?!” Dante called out to the second-story window he looked at before. Not a beat later the window opened and Lady leaned out, “I’ll come down and patch you up. Good work out there. And Dante, I call dibs on the rookie!”

“Who said you could do that?!” Dante retorted jokingly.

**_OH NO._ ** _There were people watching?!_

Lady left the view revealing two others - a poised blonde woman and a stoic man with Dante’s features. Dante sees them and waves up, “What did you think Verge? Don’t I have good taste?”

Vergil quickly exhales from his nose, “It’s good to know there are others that can put you in your place.”  
Dante smiles and shakes his head with a sigh.

Vergil stepped away leading the blonde to pop in, “Good going newbie; thought you were a goner.” She smiled and closed the window. 

“That was Trish and my brother Vergil”, Dante clarifies for you.

“I’m glad I could impress them...I think.” 

The conversation closes when Lady quickly opens the backroom door to lead you inside where you saw a group of more people! 

Leaning on the right wall looking out the window was a built male with short spiky white hair who gave you a boyish smirk when you walked in, “You actually did it.” 

A dark-haired goth with the most elaborate tattoos you’ve seen sat on the washing machine and nodded to you while a large sapphire bird cackled to Dante, “Can’t believe you were bested by a human! _The_ Dante! You’ve gotten soft haven’t you?”

“Yeah yeah. Don’t you have a cage to be locked in?” 

Taken aback by the talking bird you didn’t realize someone right in front of you.

“I didn’t know you two were fixing to give us a show! I’m glad we dropped on by when we did” a big-haired country gal blocked your path with a smile. It felt cramped in the small room with so many larger-than-life personalities surrounding you. She shot an arm out in greeting, “Guess you’re a new member, huh? Name’s Nico, and don’t worry, Nero was a small fry when he started out too-”

“Hey!”

“-you got a name?”

You shook Nico’s hand, “Y/N. Nice to meet all of you.” You looked around the room to each of your fellow crewmates.

Before you could get another word in Nico tensed up, squinting at your wound, “Yeesh, he really did a number on you. You can heal yourself right?”

Lady tapped her on the shoulder, “We’re looking into that.”

“Oh” Nico backed up into the washing machine to let you through. You followed Lady to a nearby restroom while Dante stayed behind.

Nero stands up straight, “So you’re hiring people now? Since when did you start taking business seriously?” 

“Since I realized it’s going to take you and Kyrie too long to make a new member.”

Nero gawks and blushes. He huffs in annoyance,“Tch, that’s none of your business.”

Nico leans forward with a mocking grin, “Yeah! When are you two going to get on that? Do you really need me to help you with everything? I thought you’d _at least_ be able to-”

“H-hey! We’re doing perfectly fine and I definitely don’t need you to butt in.” Nero became defensive but his still-present blush made it more fun for Nico to tease him.

If Dante was completely honest he would’ve explained that if there was another demon uprising or if Vergil ran off for power again there would be more back-up. The events back at the Qliphoth directly showed how little their numbers were. Who knows if there were others like you out there with devil-hunting capabilities; maybe he’d ask Morrison to find some information. He’d keep the job offering a hidden ordeal - not just anyone can come in. Besides, he’d have his special interview process to find true members to continue _Devil May Cry_ ’s legacy. Granted...he’d rather find a person to help continue his bloodline’s legacy - Dante looked off to the direction you and Lady left in while Nico and Nero continued bickering - but his wishes can come true later. Right now...

He points at the goth who had returned to his personal book, “Alright V! Your turn!” 

V furrows his brows and slinks backwards, “What are you-”

“Come ooon! Gotta get some muscle on you somehow!”

Dante lifts V over his shoulders and rushes out back with Griffon crowing with amusement. 

“Hey if you really wanna go, old man, I’ll take you on!”

Dante with V still slumped on his shoulders turns to see Nero run out to jump and land two feet square on his torso kicking him back to the next wall violently.

Thankfully Nightmare’s gooey body blocked V from slamming into the wall and it wrapped around the two as it grew in size. The slime loosened Dante’s grip on V and soon enough the two were separated in the blob. When Nightmare began to solidify, Dante was shoved out face first and V had popped out from above Nightmare’s body. V sat on Nightmare’s shoulder and smirked pridefully at the two hunters below. 

“Don’t you think that’s cheatin’ V?” Nero grinned. 

“I believe there are more ways to get the upper hand besides brute strength.” V stood up and raised his arm for his avian familiar, Griffon, to reappear at his side. Shadow wriggled from V’s chest tattoos and like clouds rolling down a mountain flowed down Nightmare’s body. With a roar Shadow manifested into panther form and the four were ready for battle. 

“Y’know, kid, you got a bad habit of getting in between other people’s fights.” Dante referenced Nero and flourished out his Devil Sword Dante and summoned swords. Now this was a fight he could go full-throttle on; and it excited him.

His grin lit a fire under Nero. “And you got a bad habit of starting them.” Nero reached behind to give an enthusiastic rev to his Red Queen before whipping out the sword. Blue angelic wings jutted out from his spine and rested its claws on his shoulders. 

The air was still and the silence deafening. The three looked between one another seeing who would make the first move...then in a flash chaos erupted.

The three began to battle as Trish and Nico watched on from the backroom.

Trish crossed her arms, “I bet money Nero’s going to win.” A lightbulb went off in Nico’s head.

“Hey Dante! Give it everything you got!! Kick ass!” Nico cried out with both hands up.

Nero dodged Dante’s stinger attack and stopped in view of the doorway to look Nico in the eye, “Hey aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”

“Yeah, but I got a bet to win.”

He rolled his eyes and jumped to evade Griffon’s lightning.

“You keep on watching for me.” Trish walked away to go see you and Lady getting patched up in the bathroom. Vergil had his back on the wall as he was eavesdropping from the door frame out of sight. Trish stood next to him in the doorframe and looked inside.

“Wait, you were really in the Qliphoth?”

“Oh yeah, felt like forever too. Ouch!”

“Ah, sorry about that.”

You continued to answer Lady’s questions while mayhem and one-liners could be heard out back. A particularly loud explosion made you flinch and laugh. 

“It gets crazy here doesn’t it?”

Lady endearingly gazes at the bandages she’s wrapped on your arm and exhales a laugh.

“Yeah, like you wouldn’t believe...but it’s a family like no other.” Vergil puckered his lips to avoid smiling; Trish silently noticed smiling to herself as well.

Lady‘s shimmering eyes looked into your own, "Hope you can keep up with us.”

You smiled gratefully and beamed “I’ll do my best!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Devil May Cry shop new inductee! Thank you so so much for reading. This fic was a test on my part to see if I could write a fight scene and accurately portray the characters so I hope that came through! The origin of this short fic's idea was inspired by the song The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy as it helped me have a mini daydream about suplexing Dante lol.
> 
> For clarification, Dante was on the phone with Nico when you first entered the shop and refers to V when he's muttering about who to interview next ("...I should do this with him too.")
> 
> The next work I have planned is a spicy and fluffy Vergil x Reader for the holidays!  
> Feedback and kudos are always greatly appreciated; stay tuned and stay safe!  
> Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's questioning of Dante's skills is basically "Oh you’re a devil hunter? Name every demon" lol.  
> Initially there wasn't going to be a first chapter but I figured I had to show what you were capable of instead of  
> jumping right into the interview process. 
> 
> Parkour Tricks You Performed In Order:  
> Wall Run; Kip Up; Macaco (reference video from teamfarang)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Another chapter should be out within the month if college doesn't eat me up by then.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Stay safe ( ´ ∀ ` )


End file.
